


【evanstan】野兽与玫瑰（PWP）

by isolatedforce



Category: Evanstan - Fandom
Genre: Evanstan - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 17:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isolatedforce/pseuds/isolatedforce
Summary: 来自群里姐妹们新发现的公式：桃包=波士顿糙汉X上东区名媛半AU，逻辑死，pwp一发完，波士顿暴发户桃X上东区小少爷包





	【evanstan】野兽与玫瑰（PWP）

Sebastian有一个不安分的小脑袋，他幻想过勾引上门的水管工，幻想过在露天席地的野外，幻想过在健身房的卧推架上……他总会就着这些幻想给自己做扩张，涂上润滑油，然后放进一个隐蔽的跳蛋，或者一根温度正好的假阳具，再穿上订制的手工西装，挂着得体的笑容，去参加那些无聊又虚伪的宴会。  
客人们总会找到合适的话题来和他套近乎，他不用多说什么，只要漫不经心地假装在倾听，实则他注意力全放在后穴里那个勤垦工作的玩具上，然后在高潮来临前只要假装露出一个不适的表情，就能失陪回到自己的房间，迎接那种熟悉的绝顶快感。  
隐秘、刺激、又安全。  
但他这回玩脱了。

是该怪他这次没忍住要买到最大号吗？可这个尺寸实在让人无法抗拒；是该怪他今天非要穿丝绒西装吗？可他太喜欢这套勾勒出的完美线条了。反正，不管再怎么找理由，他都已经陷入了这个境地。  
Sebastian当然认识这个正在含着他阴茎的男人，Chris Evans，当下最炙手可热的娱乐大亨、钻石王老五——一个波士顿暴发户。人们总是这样，明面上攀尽交情好捞点什么油水，背地里却嚼着舌根说人粗俗品位低下。  
拜这些人所赐，Sebastian知道Chris Evans出身贫寒干过不少苦力活，也知道他的发迹来自押对了一次小成本电影，知道他女友来来去去没一个长久，也知道他一掷千金拍下过不少古董油画。  
但是，管他呢，Sebastian只知道现在他已经被这个波士顿暴发户舔得爽翻天了。

Sebastian浑身赤裸，只剩领带还松松垮垮地挂在他的脖子上，背抵着柜子，屁股悬空，他亲手插进去的那根玩意仍然忠实地履行自己的职责，旋转着转进转出，不时带出些晶莹的液体滴落在地毯上，把那一块都浸得颜色深了。  
Chris单膝跪地，正品尝着什么稀世美味——Sebastian只要一低头就能看见他浓密的睫毛，他高挺的鼻梁，他灵巧的舌尖在舔弄阴茎，右手松松地握住茎身，左手手指张开把弄着他的睾丸。他舔得不急不缓，重点疼爱着小Sebastian的沟槽，刺激得马眼一张一合不自觉地吐露些精液来。  
被口真的是爽到要升天。  
Sebastian的所有感官都要罢工了，注意力全集中在那一根阴茎上，可是后穴的震动刺激也在抗议着这个人的不专心，他的双腿抖得简直要撑不住了，顺着身体的下滑和地心引力的作用，后穴里的玩具也一点点地掉出了小半个来。  
“把你后面的嘴夹紧了，”Chris慢条斯理地下指令，“掉出来的话，我就给你多放两根进去，好好地喂你松垮的穴。”  
Sebastian这会爽的话都说不出来，Chris说什么他都只会下意识地照做，于是他分了一点点的心神试图去收缩他的另一张嘴，收的越紧，快感也就越明显，他并没有多少真正和人上床的经验，对这样的初哥来说，他快受不住了。  
他想射。

一架赛车爬行过蜿蜒的高坡，即将达到制高点试图腾空而起飞跃而下，想要落在对面的下坡路上，然后被路障拦住了去路。  
Chris摁住了他的精孔，在Sebastian将将要射出的那一刻，以拇指按压，满意地看到他面上迅速泛起的潮红一直蔓延到眼尾，哀哀地求他放开手指，脸上是不自知的欲色。  
天真和淫乱交织，美到让人想要疼爱他，蹂躏他，贯穿他。

Chris站起来，把Sebastian翻过来手撑在柜子上，这动作把他的屁股显得更翘，中间那一个红艳艳的穴口已经被搅得汁水淋漓。Chris的右手始终掌控着Sebastian的精孔，而左手则轻轻地捏住了假阳具的尾端，然后一点点地抽了出来，他动作极慢，能听到每抽一点都会带起水声，当加粗的头部终于被拉出来时，那穴口发出了响亮的一声“啵”，好似恋恋不舍地不肯让它走。  
射不能射，后穴空虚得发痒，Chris又只肯伸进手指去挑弄甬道里的层层叠叠，已经扩张好的嘴哪能受得了只有一根手指——憋得难受的Sebastian听见那个恶魔问他，“你想要什么？说出来，我就给你。”  
你想要什么？  
“操我。”  
用什么？  
“用你的阴茎——求你了，进来吧，操我，我要你的阴茎操我。”  
好孩子值得奖赏。

上东区养尊处优长大的美妙肉体里被插进了一根下流玩意，火热滚烫、又粗又硬，尺寸饱满可怕得插进来，直直地冲着他的敏感点碾压过去，胀得要把每一寸褶皱都压平，“水真多，”Chris终于松开了制住他射精的那一只手，但Sebastian也已经射不出来了，他的感官彻底离他远去了，只有两张嘴都大张着，口水和淫水流得肆无忌惮，肉体的撞击声和操干的水声混合着飘进他的耳朵，还有遥远的仿佛天际传来的声音，“你为什么这么紧？这么浪？嗯？小少爷？”  
“在那么多人面前笑得这么纯洁，私底下在往自己的屁眼里插阳具？”  
“你猜别人知不知道你这么干？你猜他们是不是其实都在想怎么扒光你？”  
“把你扒光了放在餐桌上怎么样？让每个人都来干你，把精液射进去，你是不是特别喜欢这个？”  
“不，不不不，我猜你应该更喜欢射在脸上是不是？”  
不，不是的。Sebastian有点委屈，他总是很小心的，他只是——他只是——  
但是他脑子里另一个声音对他说，不，你是这样的，你就是这样的，不然你现在在做什么？在自己卧室里，被一个男人摁在柜子上操？还爽得一塌糊涂？  
生理性的泪水不自觉地落下来，羞耻和快感折磨着他仅剩的最后的一点理智，他情不自禁地顺着恶魔的话去思考，去想象那个荒淫的场面，他想反驳，但是又爽得一句话也说不出来，喉咙里溢出的全是甜到发腻的呻吟。  
Sebastian咬住自己的下嘴唇，让疼痛唤回了一点点清醒，他不想这样，不想被这样猜测，不想这样被欲望掌控，尽管那根玩意仍然在他的身体里进进出出，但他试图去抵抗那种肉体交合的无上快乐——小少爷发了狠，又像赌气式的挣扎起来，他要转过身去，狠狠地咬这个在他身上作恶还要羞辱他的——该死的——该死的暴发户、该死的乡下人——

但是没有用，他被轻易地钳制住了。  
疏于运动的小少爷怎么可能搞得过这种身经百战的糙汉，Chris拔出了他的阴茎，昂扬的茎身全是水光，Sebastian一转过身来就被他抱住又往自己的阴茎上一送，被彻底操开的穴口顺从地吃下了全部，甚至进的更深。一下子被顶到最深处的小少爷直接被操迷糊了，白嫩嫩的双腿主动缠上了Chris的腰身，但他的嘴仍然嘟着，还记得自己要出气，转而在Chris宽厚的肩膀上又啃又咬，然而那一块全是硬邦邦的肌肉。  
对他一见钟情的Chris心都化了，他知道自己有点过火，不自觉地把市井的荤话全带了出来，于是他一边把小少爷抱得更紧，让他的兄弟在温暖的穴道里小幅度地抽插，一边去堵小少爷的脑袋，嘴对嘴，舌头对舌头，给了他一个缠绵又贪吃的吻。  
Chris抱着Sebastian边走边亲，把两张嘴都堵得严严实实，然后把人放在了那一张kingsize上，床帘是轻透的红纱，层层叠叠间映出两个人纠缠的身影。

 

Chris仍然想亲他，抓着他的双手把他摁在床上，但是小少爷不肯吃这一套，紧闭着嘴，脑袋动来动去，就是不肯给他亲。  
知道把人惹恼了的Chris哄他，给他道歉，转而去舔Sebastian的耳朵，从上到下舔得仔仔细细，再把耳垂含进嘴里，拿舌尖去轻挑慢吮，然后对着他的耳洞吹气。这一下逼得小少爷不得不回过头来看他了，Sebastian的俊脸通红，怒气和水光把那一双绿眼衬得勾魂摄魄，看得Chris一下子呆了。Sebastian趁着他愣神的工夫一口狠狠地咬住了他的喉结，泄愤式地在他脖子上咬了好几口——你脖子上总没肌肉了吧！  
Chris满心的爱意简直要喷涌而出，他的喉咙里溢出沉沉的笑意，“不，不是小少爷浪，是我一看见小少爷就神魂颠倒，”他一边说着，一边缓缓地摩擦着两人仍相连的下体，“是小少爷太可爱了、太迷人了，让我想靠近、想亲吻、想做爱，都是我不好，”他拿他那精心修剪过的胡子去蹭Sebastian的脸颊，然后看着他的眼睛说，“小少爷想怎么罚我都行，我——悉听尊便。”

 

“那就罚你——你不许动——”小少爷推开压在身上的Chris爬了起来，“我要在上面。”  
Chris还以为小少爷要怎么惩罚他，但是Sebastian只是慢吞吞、慢吞吞地——故意地坐在他身上，故意背对着他，然后故意对着他慢动作地双手扒开自己的后穴，故意缓缓地对着一柱擎天的阴茎坐了下去。  
Chris缓缓地摆动自己的腰身，看到小少爷骑在他身上，波士顿的心机男不动神色，只顺着Sebastian的每一次上下迎合，好让阴茎进的更深，去那温暖的甬道里多待一会。  
这折磨真甜蜜，也是真折磨，但两个人谁都不阻止，只有两个人的呻吟和喘息声在对话。

 

就在这意乱情迷的时候，门外突然传来了声音。  
“Seb宝贝？你睡了吗？你身体不舒服吗？”  
是妈妈的声音。  
突如其来的声音把两个人吓了一跳，但还来不及阻止房门就被打开了，Sebastian只来得及躺在Chris身上，“Uh……我好像有点感冒，我就想早点睡。”  
真该庆幸小少爷的房间足够大，床帘又遮挡着，Sebastian妈妈站在门边，并没有意识到自家宝贝床上还有一个男人，“你是发烧了吗？我去喊医生来。”  
“不……不，mum，我自己吃了药了，我现在只想睡一会，不用担心，”小少爷的嗓音软软的，“mum你是不是喝了酒？我闻到了酒气，”Sebastian咳嗽起来，似乎是被呛到了。  
“噢，好吧，sweet，”原本想走进来给一个晚安吻的妈妈不想让酒味影响到Seb宝贝，“好好睡吧，晚安，我爱你。”

还是要感谢Sebastian的房间足够大，才没有让Seb妈妈听到那一句让小少爷剧烈咳嗽的话。  
Chris用气音附在小少爷的耳边，下身小幅度地向上耸动着，“Seb宝贝，你夹得好紧，”内壁无意识地紧紧贴进了入侵者，“好湿，好软，好热——”  
生怕被发现的小少爷简直紧张到极点了，越是这样紧张的时候快感来得越是迅猛而强烈，妈妈关上门的那一刻他整个人彻底瘫在Chris怀里，兴奋累积到达阈值试图喷泄，察觉到他射精意图的Chris坐起来，把Sebastian推倒在床上让他像狗一样四肢支撑着，一只手扶住他的腰疯狂地进出攻击敏感点一只手快速地撸动小少爷的粉嫩阴茎，“我们一起——”

他们一起到达了巅峰。  
两次累积终于能释放的快感比单次要强烈的多，紧绷的神经也放松下来，Sebastian呈大字瘫在床上喘着气，不知不觉地晕了过去。  
他最后的意识是听到Chris亲吻着他的胸膛说，“我爱你。”

 

Sebastian醒来的时候，Chris已经走了。  
小少爷觉得这样也好。就这样吧，就当是一场梦。

 

没过几天，Sebastian又在自家别墅看到了那个混蛋。  
他仍然看起来人模人样，正和Sebastian爸爸说些什么，然后爽朗地放声大笑。  
爸爸瞥见了Sebastian，招了招手示意他过来，正巧这时管家上前对爸爸说了些什么，Sebastian眼睁睁地看着自家老爸对着Chris露出一个抱歉的笑，“有些事情需要我去处理一下，这么晚了，您不如就住在这吧，明早我们可以再聊一聊关于波士顿的那个项目……”在得到Chris的肯定答复后又转而对Sebastian说，“Seb，送Evans先生去客房。”

正经的Evans先生冲Sebastian露出一个正经的笑。


End file.
